the pokemon adventures of william
by wolfpackstories
Summary: I do not own pokemon this is a parody of it and it is rated M for lemon and swears also surgested words


The Pokemon Adventure of william

(hello this is second story its about a new pokemon trainer named william and his partner is my favorite so no spoiler lol)

Our story begins in a small town called edenia where we find our hero william sleeping in a tree with a couple of mankeys as william slept he dreamed of becoming a

pokemon ranger and defeating team rocket once and for all untill he heard bulbasaur use razor leaf and cut the branch under him and scareing of the mankeys as william

started to wake up to see his rival sarah standing in front of him with a smirk on her face as she says morning what do want now sarah oh nothing just wanted to show you

what my bulbasaur just learned and ... to say good bye WHAT? as robert stood up straight in a second yeah im leaving tommorow to become a pokemon trainer and become a

pokemon master but i thought you wanted to join the rangers i did but i dont want to miss the chance to travel around the world instead of going to some lame ass camp

for 4 to 5 years itll be like school all over again and thats why i came to find you to try to convince you to join with me to become a trainer yes so thats why you wanted

to find me to try to convince me to become a trainer yes and if i refuse i cant really say anyhing except by tommorow i will be gone and youll be heading over to the

recruitment centre and we wont be seeing eachother for a long time william thought to himself that he always wanted to join the rangers because of his brother hes serving

in pallet town its because of him i became devoted in protecting pokemon and respected them as they respected me but aswell as trying to compete with his rival and friend

sarah with out her the camp well be hard and boring with out her and traveling around the world didnt sound so bad i mean my father was a trainer to aswell as my mother

and they said they would never forget there adventures so i guess i know what to pick as sarah had a worry look i said im sorry but i cant go with you her face just

turned into a teary eyed look untill i said atleast not untill i get permission from my parents and sign up for a pokemon license she then turned around and hugged me

but also punching me and told bulbasaur to use razor leaf but i manage to dodge them all and yelled out i'll meet you at the front gate tommorow morning as sarah said

i'll be waiting as i dashed all the way to my house i ran untill i got to the kitchen where my parents annd little brother and sister were eating breakfast oh son your

home early as my mom asked i know but i have to tell you something well what is it i've decided to become a pokemon trainer as my mom and dad said EHHHHHHHHHHH! as

i explained oh so you dont want to be a ranger because of your friend well that and i've always wondered what it would be like to be a trainer because of all the stories

you guys would always tell us as my parents were talking my little brother and sister walked up to me are you really going to be a trainer bro thats right or atleast

untill mom and dad confirmed it as i smiled at them as they smiled and said well thats great how so as i said because you always had a strong connection with pokemon

and if sarah going we knew that you would be following as i said eh well we always knew that you liked her bro as i blushed and said oh i think i hear mom and dad

calling me as they sighed and said alright well talk later bro as i walked to the kitchen i saw my father on the vid com (computer phone souta like skype lol)

as i walked quietly i looked at my mom as she smiled at me and wispered dont worry weve discussed and you can be a trainer your father is just working on the papers for the

license as i smiled and jumped and quiet as i could and wispered yay a few minutes later my father went off the vid com and sighed finnaly and he got up and walked up to me

and said well thats everything so now you can go to pokemon centre and grab your gear and equipment as i said thank you and made for a mad dash for the door and just hauled

ass because for the first time ever i was actually excited my blood started pumping as i neared the center i walked though the front door as i was catching my breath

i headed towards the counter and told them who i was ah a new adventurer i see i smiled and said yes alright just head over there as i bowed and said thank you i walked

though the door and in the science lab (dont worry its a facillity in where they help the pokemon in like potions food and some new gadgets that i dont really understand)

i was greeted by professor alex she was a 21 year old women that graduated from poke u i heard she compleated all her assignments in just though half the semester

as i awed in amazement she finlly noticed me and said ah sorry i didnt she you there oh its quite alright i didnt mean to be a bother from you of course not so whats

your name william ... oh really is your mother name anna yes oh your mother was my teacher when i first became a trainer aswell oh i had no idea oh

shhe didnt mention me oh its not that my parents visited many places and saw many people from there stories i couldnt remember all of them oh thats a relief so william

your really going to be a trainer yes may i ask why well i wanted to be ranger but my friend and rival is going to become a trainer and without her the camp will

just become boring oh is that right just like me and my sister we would always compete against eachother oh so do you still talk to eachother of course were family

and you met her at the front desk oh i didnt know oh its quite alright well enough talking i know your in quite a hurry after all you have to pack in all i nodded

alright so for begginners this is a pokedex dont lose it now its your license and here are some pokeballs so you do know how to use them right i nodded and said yes

my parents showed me how of course as she smiled oh i almost forgot you can now pick your partner (or pokemon) im sorry i only have three at the moment alright first off

we have ratata and for the second one we have a mudkip and for the third uhhh you know forget about this one why i asked well as alex smiled nevously this one is a

menace what is it a weedle a what a bug type that was left here by a female trainer said she didnt like it see thought it waas ugly and gross thats terrible your

telling me so anyways the weedle felt abandoned and heartbroken so she became a shut in she yeah pokemon have gender you didnt know that well yeah i nevered look at

the undercarriage alex looked at me and said seriously ah yeah i mean im not a pervert or anything oh okay i thought you weant you didnt know what gender meant

thats alright anyways as i was saying the weedle started attacking people everytime its released so we just gave up and left her alone thats so sad to hear that as i

walked up to the ball and grabbed it alex said what are you doing as she hid behind the desk i said shes probably lonely yeah but shes defective no ones ever defective

you just have to know whats wrong with them and she glupped down i said weedle i choose you and throw the ball and a white flash lit from the ball and a pokemon

appered the pokemon looked dazed but then changed all of a shudden and leaped towards william with needle in front william dodged and said whats the matter with you

as if a human would understand my heart as she leaped foward again william barely dodged and said but if you let me understand maybe i can help you the weedle looked

confused you can hear me yes how can a human understand pokemon i lived my whole life around pokemon and wanted to be a great ranger like my brother it was him

that thaught me to understand your language the weedle then looked up at him then do you want to hear my story yes if youd allow me as she started telling her

story i started to know why she was angry the reason she was abandoned was because of her trainers mother my trainer was a very kind and took care of me but one

night i was taken away by her mother and takened to this facility all i ever wanted was to return home but when i escaped from here i clawled all the way home and

found out that my home was gone that my trainer had moved away so when i had no where to go to i returned here and went back inside my ball the only remnant of my

trainer and everytime i was called out i would protect my treasure my home my ball as william relized she was attacking him was because her treasure was in his hand so william

handed the ball to weedle as she started craddleing it and crying i looked up and said im sorry for what happened to you but you cant live in the past i know that but

i cant escape from the pain well if you want i can help you relife you from the pain how so well im starting out as a trainer today and i need a pokemon to watch my back

so i was wondering that i should go with you yes i mean if you want i dont know i mean well be traveling around the world yu never know we might bump into your trainer

as she looked back into me i smiled as she said deal i will be your partner from now on alright sweet i promise you that you wont regret this very well then i will give you

my treasure and follow you till the end of our journey together very well now if you dont mind i would like some rest call me anytime and i shall aid you alright as she

gave me back the ball i said weedle return as the pokemon went back inside the pokeball alex jumped out from behind the desk and dashed towards me and squeeled you

can talk to pokemon i nervously said yes i can can you teach me how to i can but i have alot of things to get packed and stuff to grab oh as she sulked but why dont you

come visit my house and i can brief you in how i learned to speak pokemon as her eyes lit up once more as she yelled can i!

well thats chapter one i hope you enjoyed reading it and the next chapter will be out soon


End file.
